


Discovery

by lezzerlee



Series: AELDWS Round 5 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drawing, M/M, Romance, aeldws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzerlee/pseuds/lezzerlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur bought Eames a moleskine to take notes in. What Eames actually put in the book surprised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 5 of [Arthur/Eames Last Drabble Writer Standing.](http://ae-ldws.livejournal.com)  
> Genre: Romance  
> Prompt: Molskine

“I could use the help,” Arthur said, holding out a thin, black, moleskine notebook. The spine creaked when Eames opened it. Arthur shifted uncomfortably. 

“Cheers,” Eames said, taking out a pen.

Eames appeared to take notes throughout the week but Arthur became suspicious when Eames failed to stop scribbling one day after the group was dismissed. He tugged the book from Eames’ hands, missing Eames’ flush of embarrassment as he flipped through the notebook. Each turn of the page revealed another drawing of himself.

It was striking how carefully rendered each drawing was. Arthur looked soft, vulnerable, and he wondered if that was how Eames saw him. His finger traced over an image of his face, following the curve of his lips, which were the most carefully detailed part. 

Arthur looked up sharply as realization hit. Eames sat stock still, which was unusual for his fidgety nature. He was looking at Arthur with an expression Arthur couldn’t read. Arthur glanced down to the notebook, then back up, handing it back.

Eames reached up to take the book, but Arthur held longer and they tugged briefly before he let it go. Arthur turned, but paused before he could step away. He turned back to see Eames chewing on his lip, staring at the floor next to Arthur’s feet. 

Arthur’s words caught in his throat. Clearing his throat nervously, Arthur found his nerve. “Eames,” he said, quietly. Eames looked up, the muscle of his jaw jumping beneath his skin. Arthur forced himself to continue, though doubt swelled in his mind. “Would you like to get dinner with me tonight?”

Eames stared at him silently and Arthur’s heart pounded in his chest. He waited for what seemed like ages before Eames answered. 

“I’d like that,” he said, lips quirking into a shy smile.


End file.
